Shinji Matou's Guide to Murder
by IronVermin
Summary: Shinji plans to kill his younger sister. Watch how he will do it. The story gets explicit later on. Read, relax and review, as it gets ugly. And please, I do not hate Sakura Matou.
1. Say Hello to the Bastard!

[Disclaimer and Warning: I don't own the Type-Moon characters, settings and elements presented in this fanfiction; this work is a tribute to the creators of Fate/ Stay Night, and therefore not to be used for profit.

This fanfiction may contain any of the following themes: violence, language, death and other inappropriate imagery and themes that may offend some sensibilities. Please exercise an open-mind when reading this fanwork. Also, the work is set in an alternate universe.]

**Shinji Matou's Guide to Murder**

_Introduction: Say Hello to the Bastard!_

I'm Shinji Matou. I came from a clan whose lineage consists of Magi, with Zouken Matou, an absurdly old magus, as its patriarch. Our clan originated from the Makiri clan, coming from some damned European or Asian country whose name I do not know anymore and for some reason, they moved here in Japan and changed their names as Matou. Around two hundred years ago, our clan started to lose their Magic Circuits, showing less and less of these Circuits in every generation. That old man said because the land of Japan is like "rejecting" our clan, much like a body to a transplanted organ.

And guess what; I don't have any Magic Circuits, therefore making me incapable of practicing Magic and making me totally useless, at least to that old fart.

To save us from totally losing our status as a Magi clan; Zouken tried to adopt a child from another clan, the Tohsaka, in an attempt to solve this problem. That adopted child was a girl, and her name?

Sakura Matou. Her arrival on our side meant I would no longer be the heir of our clan. This is the very reason why I totally hate that slut.

They implanted her parasites or worms that would amplify her abilities as a Magus and drain her Mana. And because anything has their own set of side effects, these worms feed on her carnal desires and therefore, making her hornier each passing day. And since she is always asking for some screwing because of that, someone has to answer these impulses.

That's the only time I've had a use for Zouken. And it's also a chance for me to make her feel how much I hated her.

By raping her. Every. Single. Day.

Alright. Snap back to the present day. It's been eleven years since I've been taking orders from Zouken. And his latest order? It's just the same: Rape the slut at least once a day. For me, it's just like vitamins. For her, I dunno. Maybe she likes it. She doesn't fight at all. Not even complain or whine. Am I a rapist with what I'm doing? Maybe. As I said, I think she likes it. And it's not "rape" if you like it. Right?

Right?

But anyway, aside from me being the original heir of the Matou clan, I've also been dating a lot of ladies in my school, Homurabara Academy. You heard it right. _A lot of ladies._ I'm popular with all of them. They talk about me, they go crazy about me, and they love me. I dunno about the guys. I heard hate me. They're just jealous anyway.

But I got this friend named Shirou Emiya, a former member of the Archery Club which yours truly is the Captain of. He's just like any other idiot you could find in Homurabara, but what's interesting about him is he's considered the "fake janitor" of our school. He fixes broken electronics. He cleans the school like a janitor. He never denies errands. And with a friend like him, I surely could go out of school early and date all my girls, without any worry of who will clean the Archery Range. All I have to do is to simply ask him to clean it and, of course, wait for him to answer yes, which he always does. Without any exceptions. What an idiot.

And guess what, my slut little sister as a crush on Shirou. In fact, she visits him everyday. Pairing an idiot with a slut? I'd like to imagine. It's just too amusing.

But since we are talking about me here, let's just say that I got fed up with screwing that Sakura whore. Why? First of all, I was just thinking: does raping her make me the Matou heir now? No. Absolutely not. There are many times that I don't feel horny at all and I seriously still have to rape her! Geez, I'm starting to feel like her fucktoy already, when the supposed reaction is she's my sex doll. Second, I seriously need to get laid with other girls. What if one day I do it with another girl and then, I screw Sakura up when I get home? Then it was already too late that I discovered I've had STD. Double jeopardy. Not just that I get some dirty or painful disease, I also passed it to Sakura. And since she visits Shirou daily, that guy might find out what I'm doing to her and discover anything that happens inside our house. And last but not the list…I'm tired of us being like a minion to that old skeleton. He thinks I'm useless anyway, and all I can do is to fuck my adopted little sister.

And I finally got an idea.

Why don't I just kill that bitch, dump her body somewhere and claim that I know nothing of how she was murdered? That's it! I first kill her, then rape her and finally dump her body somewhere but in our house! But wait, raping a corpse is necrophilia. And that's disgusting. I know now! First I rape her, and then I kill her, and then dump the body! Perfect plan!

But I should first find a way on how to kill her without me being suspected.


	2. How to find the Perfect Murder Weapon

_Chapter 1: How to find the Perfect Murder Weapon._

Alright. So now we have a plot to kill that slut of a little sister. We all know that I will rape her, then kill her, then dump her body somewhere.

Oh wait, how do I kill her then? Since Japan has tight gun control laws, using a gun is already out of the question. Guns are for pussies anyway. They're loud too. And expensive.

First, we must recognize that murder weapons are very important in investigation. Why? I dunno. That's what I saw on some drama series one time while watching TV on one of my girlfriends' house after a date. (No, there's no sex involved. Yet.) But one thing is for sure: I am the killer in this murder that I will execute, and if the police knew where the murder weapon is, they will find my fingerprints there and will bring me closer to them. That is what I want to avoid.

Second, the murder should leave no traces of blood. If they saw any traces in the murder scene, they will know exactly who did it. Since I plan to kill Sakura in this house, I want something bloodless. Also, I'm somewhat squeamish with blood, so anything that would pierce her or rip her flesh open is out of the question. But with the exception of my penis, of course, since I plan to screw her hard before killing her. I just hope she wouldn't bleed.

Third, I want to leave no traces on her body. No wounds, no bruises, not a single wound. So again, anything sharp is out of the question. However, I really would like to tie her up while I do it, which I think will leave marks of rope in her body. But I could use that to create my alibi later anyway.

And lastly, I must make sure that no one, _as in no one_, would see me kill her. But that's the easiest part, since until today nobody knows what is happening in this house, only between me, that slut and the bedpost. _Literally._

So okay. I'll try to find anything that I could use inside this house, according to what I want my murder weapon to be. So I started with the kitchen.

Knives, more knifes, eating and cooking utensils, porcelain, glassware, the stove…I know, how about the meat tenderizer? But that would leave her bruises on her body; also an open fracture might leave blood. How about rat poison? She's tied up anyway, so I could force feed her with this! But if they autopsied her body, discovered what killed her, searched my house and found out that I have rat poison, I will be screwed. So no. Not rat poison. Besides, I have to use this to, obviously, poison the rats inside my house.

Then, my room. I won't reveal the things I could find inside my room for the sake of my privacy, but let's just say I found nothing here. Except the love letters from all my girls.

Let's go to the bathroom and toilet. But aside from the sink, the toilet itself, towels, the shower, a mirror, my shaving blades, soap and many more toiletries, finding something here is virtually useless. But since I'm here anyway, I guess I'll just be using…the shower. To clean myself. What?

I went to the living room and all I could see are vases, potted plants, candleholders and other useless stuff. A candleholder is fine too, but it's just the same with the meat tenderizer.

And then I visited our little tool storage room. This place wasn't visited nor even touched by anyone for a very long time, but I'm pretty sure I could find a lot of good things in here.

I got disappointed. Most of them are sharp, piercing or even too bulky to be used as a murder weapon.

But since I already mentioned I want to tie her up in the bed while killing her, I might as well as find rope here.

Wait a second…

That's it! I will use a rope to kill her! Not only that I could strangle her with this, I also could tell her that I will use the rope in sexual play! Erotic breath controlling! BDSM! Not just that, strangling leaves no blood but only rope marks, and I could burn the rope after I kill her with it! No traces! Just what I need!

So now that we have the right tool for the right job, let us know when we will do it. For me, I'll call her to go to my room after she gets home, saying that it's "that time" again. That would be in the middle of the night. And since she doesn't complain about what I'm doing to her, I could easily tie her up and do it to her. Just like what happens here every night.

I just need to hide these ropes under my bed and wait for her to come home. So, while waiting for her, I'll just take that newly-bought adult magazine from its shrink-wrap and read it. Just to make sure I'm ready for her.


	3. Doing it like a serial killer

_Chapter 2: Doing it like a professional serial killer._

So, okay. I have already found the perfect murder weapon, a length of rope. I will use it to strangle Sakura and throw it away somewhere far from here just to make sure the police will not track me down. Much better if I could completely burn it.

Now here's the plan, just in case you guys forgot it. I will make her go in my room, by calling her out. And then, I will tie her up and put this rope around her neck and screw her. While screwing her, I will slowly strangle her until she's dead.

Anyway, I still have about more or less five minutes before she arrives, which will be spent on me reading this article about a bunch of idiots sending their sex stories to this magazine. Too bad they used nicknames.

And she's finally here. She greets me with the words "Shinji-niichan…" like always. Her voice was like that of a panicky little girl you could find on any playground, hiding the fact that she was fucked so many times, by yours truly. That pretentious bitch. But I need not to get annoyed by that right now. Besides, she'll be dead after this night, which means no more sluts ruining my life! But also no more housekeepers, which means I have to wash all my clothes after this.

Before she walks towards the kitchen, I said to her "Hey, I want you in my room after you cook me a meal._ It's that time again._ Okay?" And then she walked away, to the kitchen, without saying a word. In this case, silence means yes, and I got that slut where I want her to be. Very good.

Since she's already here, let's check my room and make sure everything's going to run smoothly. Rope hidden under the bed, check. Noose for hanging? Well, I just have to tie it around her neck and we're good to go! I'll just use the window grills as an improvised pulley to strangle her! Looks like my plan will work, right?

Right?

But after a few minutes of waiting, she finally went in this room, still wearing her school uniform. She then sat at my bed without any question. She knows the drill, and obviously wanting to get some. What a slut.

Well, she's wrong.

As soon as she sits there, I forcibly brought her two hands on her back, as if I was a cop and she's a criminal being arrested and handcuffed. I then made her lay face-down on the bed, reached for the rope from underneath and tied her hands nice and tight. She was completely taken by surprise and then nervously asked me "Niichan, what are you doing?" and I said "Nothing. Just making this easier for you and me." After that, I made her roll over, so that she will lie, with her hands tied on her back. First phrase completed.

Now, for the second part. I took her left foot, took another length of rope, and tied it at the nearest bed post. I did the same for her right foot. And take note, her legs are tied at separate bedposts. She looks scared as I do it to her. Did she finally realize that I will kill her tonight? But anyway, even if she knows that she'll be dead after this, there's nothing stopping me now!

And now for the most important part of this plan. I then showed her another length of rope and asked her "See this, eh?" and she looked more terrified at what she saw. Go on, slut. Be scared at me. I began to tie the rope around her neck. "This rope will give you the greatest pleasure that you will surely never forget." She then begged "Niichan! Please don't do this! Please stop!" all while struggling and trying to set her own self free. But it's too late now, sweetie. My rape face will be the last thing you'll ever see. And besides, you want this too.

Now that she's all tied up good, let's begin the most important part of this plan: the killing itself. As I said a while ago, I want to give Sakura an appropriate screwing before her death. And to get this started, I sat beside her and began to caress her face with my finger, slowly and gently, as she looks at the finger with all horror. Why so scared now, bitch? It's already on! I then dragged my finger down to her cleavage and quickly unbuttoned her vest first, which I have to untie the ribbon, then her blouse, which exposed her brassiere. She keeps looking at where my finger is going, not aware how happy I am that my plan has gone in full circles. I then quickly slipped my whole left hand underneath her lacy bra, which made her close her eyes in, I dunno, pleasure? I could feel her nipple between my index and middle finger. Her breast was so soft to the touch, that I was prompted to lie down beside her. I just felt horny that time, you know?

And oh, remember when I told you guys that I will strangle her? Now you're asking me, how do I do that? To make this clear for the slow of brains, I'll repeat what I said earlier, which is I will use the window grills as an improvised pulley. The rope is "hanging" on the window grill, with one end of it tied on her neck and the other will be held by my hand. So every time that I pull it towards me, her head is being pulled back to the window grill. And since her feet are tied on the bedpost, her body is being tugged between the posts and the window grill, which will make the "noose" around her neck tighter each pull I make. Well, that's how I could explain it. Just use your imagination.

Anyway, with me lying beside Sakura and giving her some foreplay, I guess I must give her more of it. This will be her last night, although I really do want to fuck her right now.

I made my left hand let go of her breast and switched to my right to keep grabbing her boobies, by making my right arm go behind her back and my right hand over her shoulder. While squeezing that large lump of flesh on her chest, I lifted her skirt. By that, I could see her panties, and slipped my hand inside it. Now I could feel her clit in my middle finger. The slut squirmed like she was so ashamed of what I'm doing to her, but she wouldn't just admit that she likes it. Like always.

Damn it, I think it's about time to stop giving her foreplay and start killing her. Softly.

I finally went on top of her and grabbed the rope's other end. Shit. With her feet tied on the bedposts, how am I going to pull down her panties? So I looked around and there in the bedside table, I saw something interesting…scissors. Since I'm feeling lucky tonight, I quickly grabbed them and cut one of her panty straps. Good thing there were scissors nearby, or else I will have a hard time looking for them and my boner should have worn off. After I pulled down her underwear and lowered my pants and my boxers, I proceeded to rub my penis over her vagina, but no penetration. Yet. I could see her eyes close like her she's being skinned alive, and she is now sweating mildly. But the whole thing didn't even start yet, hun. I then decided to put a little of it in and jam in it, which made her squeal slightly. That's right, bitch. Cry all you want, this will be the last time I will hear your voice. Upon driving half of it inside her and making the shaking a bit faster, I decided to put a little more spice. I pulled the rope pulley, which made her say "Oniichan! Please stop!" with a weaker voice, which means she could feel the strangling now. And when I decided to put it all in, make the thrusting faster and pull the rope harder, I could hear her catch her breath and cry like a little girl. Hell, she is even sweating bullets right now. Oh how happy I am to see that my plan is almost done! And when I'm about to come, I pulled the rope forcefully, which made the slut gasp for more air, while trying to tell me "That's enough, oniichan! I can't breathe anymore! Stop!" with a much weaker voice, which means this bitch is almost done.

And then, I came.

By that, I pulled the rope so hard, that Sakura coughed her last slowly stopped moving. Even if she didn't move anymore, I didn't stop pulling the rope. I just wanted to make it sure she wouldn't survive.

After I'm done strangling her, I let go of the rope, pulled my pants and boxers back up and checked her if she's still breathing. I first placed my hand near her nostrils. No feeling of breathing through the nose, check. Then I placed my ear near her chest. No heartbeat, that's a good sign. Then I place my palm over her forehead and neck. She's still warm, but I guess the cooling of the body will come in later. As for now, I have to button her clothes, tie her panties back, cover the body with a blanket and wait until tomorrow if she ever wakes up. If she doesn't wake up tomorrow, that's the time I will undo the rope ties.

But I'm pretty sure she's dead.


	4. Containing it is hard to do

_Chapter 3: Containing it is hard to do._

Okay. I've killed Sakura according to plan. And now, I just felt so tired at screwing this slut. You know, it's not easy pulling that rope with force while doing it with your little sister.

By now, I just need some sleep. And since this would be the last time that Sakura's here, in this house. I've decided to sleep right beside her body. Uncomfortable, yes, but I'm not that type of guy who could sleep in a sofa. I did it once, I didn't like it.

What? My back felt painful when I woke up after sleeping on a sofa! I need a bed! Geez…

But anyway, as I woke up, the first thing I saw is her, pale, a bit stiff and cold to touch. I guess my plan worked out, didn't it? This calls for a celebration! Now all I need to do is to dump the body!

But wait…

_How am I supposed to do that? _If I just threw her body somewhere without burying it, the police will easily see it, they'll examine the body and eventually, they'll discover that I murdered her! I can't just bury it in my yard, it's covered with grass and digging it will be a dead giveaway! But hey, since Fuyuki City has a forested area somewhere in it's outskirts, maybe I could bury her body somewhere there! I'm pretty sure no one will notice where!

But how I am going to carry her body without making me suspicious? I know! I'm going to put it in a container! The question is _what kind of container?_

Okay. So this is one important aspect when killing someone and that is where to put the body and how to bring it there without being spotted by everyone. Keeping it in your house usually wouldn't work, since the corpse will, just like that old man Zouken, eventually rot and your neighbors and _even_ the people just passing by your house will discover it by the smell of the corpse. And since no one, especially yours truly, could stand the stench of a rotting dead body; the only choice is to bury it.

One thing we should find in the corpse's container is, of course, size. Do you expect me to cram her corpse in a shoebox? If yes, then try fitting in yourself. Unless you're a dwarf or some kind of freak who could fit on a small space, you wouldn't even fit inside a box for a medium-sized television without destroying it. But if you could and you think you're normal, then you obviously missed the point of what I'm saying. Sakura is around five feet in height, so I'm going to need a box that is exact or even bigger than that.

Another one is strength of the container. If your box get damaged or destroyed and the corpse comes out, you're screwed unless you find another one nearby. But since I don't have a car and I have to drag or carry it all through the way from here to the forests, cardboard isn't good for this.

And the most important factor is finding a container is if it looks obvious that you're carrying a corpse in it. If it is, then you're screwed. So that means no body bags or anything made of clear plastic. Trash bags will do, but unless you could carry it well and not drag it.

As for now, I guess I just have to untie her from these ropes. The ropes have made their marks in her wrists and ankle so well, and, as I told you a while ago, these rope marks will be a good source of alibi. Her corpse has almost gone stiff and I could see that the body's skin at the back is starting to get discolored, but I could still move her joints well. But anyway, I must put this down to the living room, lay her down on the sofa and make her seem like she's only sleeping, while I think of a good container for her.

When I carried her downstairs, that's the only time I realized that this fat bitch is _so heavy_. But still, I managed to carry her to the living room, that is, after a few bumps on her head against the wall, few times that I fell down and after the corpse fell down and rolled over the stairs. No, I'm not a wimp, she's just too heavy.

After I made her lay by her side at the sofa and rested her head on a pillow, that's the time I started thinking of where to put the corpse. Damn it, I should have planned this before killing her. But since there's still ample time before her corpse begins to rot, I started to search the tool room. Again.

Then somebody knocks at the door.

I was alarmed of what happened and quickly reached for it. I peeked out and guess who I saw, it was Shirou, that "janitor wannabe" guy at our school I told you a while ago, right? He was there at the door, greeting me with a "Shinji…I just want to return you this ice box I borrowed last week…" _Oh_. So apparently, that guy was just returning that large ice box to me. I then answered "Okay. Just leave that there and I'll take care of it." And he nodded.

But then he asked me "And Shinji…aren't you attending school for today?" I didn't see this coming, so I don't know what to answer. Well, I just told him "Uh. Not for today, just tell our adviser that I'll be going to some place, okay?" Then he asked me again "And where's Sakura?" and I quickly answered "Oh. She's there at the sofa."

Oh shit. _Why did I answer that?_

He then quickly asked, one more time. "What is she doing there?" Damn it, I gave her away, but I must not panic. I could still cover-up this, anyway. I just have to answer "…Uhmm…She's…sleeping. Right! She's sleeping." That's that ticket! The idiot then asked, one more goddamned time, "She's sleeping at the sofa?" "Yes. Stop asking." I replied, to end this, once and for all.

He then went silent for a while and said "Alright. Just…say hello for me to her." "Yes. Now leave that thing and go." I said.

Whew. That was close.

I looked at him as her walked away from our house, to make sure he wouldn't see me. And when he's finally out of sight, I quickly reached the ice box and dragged it inside the house. I'm safe as for now, and I really hope that nobody would visit me after him.

And to calm myself down after that "visit", I decide to go to the kitchen sink and wash my face, since I've just practically waked up and haven't eaten yet. So I immediately sat down on one of the dining tables and looked around for anything useful. What I found within my sight is the usual kitchen stuff, a potted plant, a chandelier, then another chandelier when I looked towards the living room and a girl suddenly coming in the house, calling out my name in anger.

_Oh no._

I then hurriedly went to the living room. If I can't cover this up, I'm totally screwed. That girl who just went in without any warning was Mariko, another one of my girlfriends. Upon seeing me, she marched toward me and whacked me with the books she's carrying, while saying "Shinji, how could you do this to me!" repeatedly. I can't reply with me using my arms as a shield to protect my beautiful face. I just then said out loud. "Whoa! Calm down! Calm down!", but she would just stop thwacking me with those books. I was finally able to stop her by taking her hands on the wrists and holding them down. I then told her "Mariko, please calm down! Okay?" She then forced her wrists out of my hold and said "Shinji! I saw you with another girl, two days ago! And don't tell me that you guys are just friends, because _I saw you flirting with her!_" then a slap in my face. My poor face. She then continued nagging at me "And oh, I discovered something about you, too…_That you're dating every one of my friends! _How could you do this _to us, _Shinji! Answer me!" Wow. This girl's so melodramatic; it's like I'm her leading man on a drama series. But good thing she didn't notice Sakura's body. Yet.

"Calm down, Mari-chan. You couldn't just judge me for that." I said. "I was just dating those girls because you see, there's really nothing wrong with dating. That's just it. I would just like to know each of you. Okay?" I hoped she would calm down after I answered her question but then again, she finally found another alibi. "Then who's that girl on your sofa? Why is she here? Is she one of your girls, huh?" Oh God. She finally noticed the corpse. Come on, sexy man. Think! "That's Sakura, my little sister! She's…kinda sick and needing some rest, okay? I'm not gonna go back to Homurabara until she's okay, you understand?" She was then silenced. I then continued telling her "If you're going to disturb me with your jealousy and won't let me take care of my sister, then I'm sorry, Mari, but I guess you need to cool your head off! Okay?" Her voice then turned from angry to soft when she said "I'm…I'm sorry, Shinji. I…was just too insecure…" "That's okay, Mari-chan." I told her, as if I was some kind of an understanding man. "We…could talk about this after I start attending our classes again, okay? As for now, I don't want my sister to get disturbed on her sleep." And she answered "I'm…so sorry, Shinji." Then she sniffed, as if she wants to cry. "Don't worry, I just…wait for you there…" And then I nodded. Then she slowly walked away to the door, and finally left the house.

At last, I've fended another "visitor" and covered-up her death, but I guess I must hurry and find her body a container. But as for now, I must put this ice box somewhere…

…_Wait a second._

Why didn't I notice that I could bend Sakura's body and make her hug her knees? That's right! In that way, I would only need a container that's a third of her height! And since this wheeled ice box is more than two feet wide, I could use it as a container! It's made of hard plastic, very strong and it will only look like I'm carrying beverages inside! Perfect!

Now all I have to do is to bend her from the waist first, then bend her knees then put her into the ice box. It's that simple!

Now all I have to do is take a shovel, wear a camper attire to bring this somewhere to the forests of Fuyuki City…


	5. Proper Disposal

_Chapter 4: Proper Disposal_

So. I am nearing completion on this plan of mine, which is to murder this little slut over here. And take note, she's actually dead and now inside this large ice box right now, so all I have to do is to dump, or practically _bury_ her body in the forested area outside Fuyuki City.

I decided to check her body once more before I bring her there, just to make sure. And as I can see it, she's still stiff, pale and cold. Unless that I'm right about the feeling that she gained a bit of complexion, there's no way that this girl is going to be alive again.

Okay. So I've worn my hooded jacket and cargo pants, and I also carried a prop hiking bag with me, because I wouldn't totally look like a camper if I don't bring one, and I also needed to carry the shovel somewhere without obviously looking like I'm about to dump a dead body.

So, now that I'm all dressed up with my perfect disguise, I think I should start walking to the site.

As I stepped out the door and walked my way to that place, the first person I saw was an old woman sweeping the road in front of her house. She then looked at me and said "Are you going to camp out, young man?" with a smile. I then smiled back and said "Yes." Good thing old people are feeble and stupid, so I guess she would easily forget the direction of where I'm going. And besides, is it obvious that I'm carrying Sakura inside this ice box? No. So therefore, I'm safe.

I have a feeling that someone is following me, but I guess that's just me because no one, _as in no one_, knows what I'm going to do. Those two "visitors" don't know a thing about what happened last night, anyway.

The next thing I saw right after that old woman is a bunch of kids going to school, around five to seven years old. Well, they did look at me, but I guess I'm still safe after all because they just passed by. And besides, those kids will just think I'm camping. Right?

Right?

And after thirty minutes of walking from my house, I finally reached my destination: The forested areas outside this city. Well, I guess I must find a viable place to bury this corpse.

In picking where to bury a corpse, there are two things you must keep in mind. The first thing is if people could easily know where you buried the body. Since I'm in the woods right now, I obviously couldn't just dig in the hiking trail or anything where people usually would go. Instead, I plan to make a grave in a wide space between the trees.

The second thing to keep in mind when creating a makeshift grave for your victim's corpse is the distance. It should be very far from the murder scene, so that the police would have at least a hard time before they find it. If possible, _do not_ dump the body in the same town or city where you have killed the victim. But since I am just on foot, I plan to just make it a far enough from my house, the murder scene.

Although this ice box is wheeled so that I could just pull it, I already felt a bit tired from all the walking I did. But I'm pretty sure I still have the strength to walk a bit more and dig once I get there. Although I really get that feeling that someone is following me, I guess I must not worry about anything anymore and start finding a place to "camp".

After another thirty minutes of walking, I finally found a good spot to bury the body. This place can be reached by walking fifteen minutes from the dirt road of the forested area, and the place is wide enough for me to dig a good grave for this corpse. Looks like I finally have to say goodbye to you, Sakura.

I plan on digging a hole around four to five feet deep, or at least three feet just to make sure that when she rots, people passing by this place wouldn't smell decay. Take note, most shallow graves can easily discovered by the police, so I plan to make it a bit deeper.

I don't know why I get the feeling that someone is following me, but I guess I should start digging, bury this corpse and leave this place immediately.

I then put down my prop hiking bag on the ground and took the shovel from it. Before I start digging, I was prompted to open the ice box and check Sakura's body. To make sure that nobody sees me doing this, I took a quick look around. I decided to finally take her out of ice box. And from the last time that I saw and carried her in my arms, I noticed that wasn't as cold as she felt. Her body also had been less stiff than before, and she did gain considerable coloration. Maybe, this was because I stored her inside the ice box, without any ice. I then made the corpse lie down on the ground and started digging, so that I could easily pick her up and throw her on the hole once this digging is done.

Well, the preparations in digging have already been done, so let's get started with the digging.

….Wait, did I just hear a gunshot or something?


	6. The Nightmare

_Chapter 5: The Nightmare_

"Hold it, right there!"

That's what I heard after the gunshot. Looks like someone already knew what I did. I then looked at the direction where the yell came from and the first thing I saw are a bunch of police officers, all armed with guns, with one of them pointing his own at the air. I also saw a figure of a person I personally knew among them. That person was Mariko, the girl who apparently came charging in my house because I dated other girls besides her. Apparently, she noticed how Sakura looked like while we were arguing.

Upon the sight of these people looking back at me, I felt chills and goose bumps all over my body. I felt like my time has run out and I should pay for this, but I also felt that I don't deserve this and I must live. I just wanted to unbound myself from that old man who treated me like I was nothing, why should I be punished like this? This is not what I wanted for me to happen. I just wanted to be free.

I felt that I must run, and that's what I did.

I then rushed quickly away from them, heading towards the trees and hoping that these trees will provide cover for me, from them and the bullets that they will fire. A few of them quickly followed me while the rest of them immediately inspected Sakura's body, including Mariko.

While running away from them, I got confused between looking forward to where I'm going and looking back towards them, the police officers who are chasing me. For me, I didn't care where my feet will take me for as long as they wouldn't catch me, I still couldn't help but to look at where I'm going, hoping I would trip up on something that would slow me down. But still, I must keep running. I must survive.

After an hour of running away from them, I already started to feel tired. My feet hurt already because I am practically running on ground made uneven by the roots of these trees, which I actually expected right from the start to cover me. Still, I must suck it up and keep running.

And after a few minutes more of running, I finally gave up and stopped running away from them. I guess I shouldn't have killed my little sister in the first place. It's already becoming dark when I looked around finally realized that the police chasing me are nowhere to be seen. So I guess I'm still lucky, huh?

But I then realized that it was too quiet that time, as if this whole forest is already dead. That fact cut my happiness short and I started to feel afraid again. Not after a long while, I started to hear someone yell.

"Shinji Matou! We are arresting you for the murder of your little sister Sakura Matou! Don't run any further if you don't want to get shot!"

I then answered them, yelling "What did I do to deserve this?" No, I'm not acting innocent. I'm just trying to make them understand me. I just did this for myself, and I don't want to be a puppet of Zouken anymore. I have reasons for doing this, but these people…They wouldn't understand it even if I told them. Right?

Right?

The fear I felt started to eat me and I eventually gave in to it. I could then already felt my eyes misting. Now, I'm hoping that these people would just let me go. Every piece of pride in me has already been crushed when the tears in my eyes started to flow out. I eventually found myself crying, and begging to the world to just leave me alone.

What did I do to deserve this?

But then again, something tells me that I still must survive and escape. It also told me that I shouldn't just cry here like a little bitch and hope that they'll forgive me, because they certainly won't, they certainly wouldn't. That something told me to keep on fighting.

And I did listen to it. I then shouted at the top of my voice and started to run away from them again, hoping to get away with the murder.

But I heard another shot and this time, I felt like something bit me in my shoulder. The bite was painful, so painful that I felt like all my strength has been sucked out from me. The shout I made a while ago became ironic when I shouted again out of pain, clutching my arm in an attempt to make the feeling go away.

But despite the wound that I got from one of the officers' gun, I kept running away from them, only to find one of them suddenly appearing from behind a tree. I tried to turn away from him and run, but he just tackled me, pinning me down to the ground.

He then tried to catch my hands by the wrists and arrest me, but I kept on resisting his attempts to do such. During that time, I was reminded of what I did to my little sister, as I grabbed her wrists and tied her up. Looks like everything that I did to her came back to haunt me but unlike her who didn't even put up a fight, I was now defending myself against this man who seemingly wants to do the same to me.

I tried to look around for anything that I could use against him, while still trying to let myself go from him. I found a stone, in the size of my palms, right beside me. I quickly grabbed it and crashed it against the officer's temple, which left him screaming in pain and falling down to the ground in agony.

I then quickly stood up and run away from him as fast I can, but again I heard gunshots. The sound was close from me, and I certainly felt the impact of the bullets on my back.

The wounds on my back added to the pain from my earlier shot in the shoulder but this time, it was so painful that I felt dizzy, as if the world was spinning in circles. I also slowly can't feel the gunshots anymore, as well as my whole body seemed to numb out. I knew that during that time, they finally got me in a way I, or even everyone, never expected.

The numbness and the nausea I felt made me fell down to the ground, and I finally could see my whole life flash right before my eyes, right from the very beginning to this exact moment. If this was to remind me what my life was, then I could certainly say that this life has been cruel to me. I then started to feel cold, the same feeling I got when I touched my dead little sister's body. Looks like death has come to get me, which is something much scarier than going to the jail cell for murdering someone. After the dizziness, coldness and numbness, my eyelids started to feel so heavy; I was prompted to close them, slowly but surely.

During that time, Sakura's death was certainly avenged, with me meeting the same fate I gave to her…

And then the alarm clock started to sound.


	7. The Aftermath of a Crime

_Final Notes: The Aftermath of a Crime_

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard the alarm clock beep upon striking seven in the morning. Looks like I had that nightmare again, the same one from Tuesday last week. That dream repeated itself several times, that I already lost count how many. But the good thing is, at least the nightmare is over, and another day has started.

The first thing that I did after waking up is going to the bathroom, to wash my face in the sink. I then went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. I just found instant ramen on the cupboard. Since I can't find anything better, I decided to stick with it and start cooking.

Right after that chase in the forested outskirts of Fuyuki City, I woke up in the hospital, in the Intensive Care Unit. The nurses there say that I've received multiple gunshot wounds, mostly on my back. They also told me that I was nearly dead when I arrived in the hospital. And at the operating room, I was one step closer to death. They told me I almost already showed signs of pallor mortis, which is the first stage of death. Go thing I was still breathing after that, they said.

When I got out of the hospital, they proceeded with the trials against me. The court almost gave me a life sentence or even a penalty of death. Zouken said himself to me in a letter that he bribed the judge to give me a less harsh sentence, which is ten years in prison.

Unusual it may seem to you guys, but that's the lowest sentence they could already give to a murderer, the highest being death penalty.

Also, that old man used bribing so that the police will not proceed with charging me of rape and not to publicize any information regarding the murder, which he said might uncover Magic and expose it to the rest of the public.

I actually can't believe that he convinced them to stop further actions and charges using money, honestly.

When I've done serving my sentence in a prison somewhere in Kanagawa Prefecture, I've decided not to come back to Fuyuki City and live in an apartment somewhere in Kamakura City. Using the skills I've learned in prison, I've landed a job as a welder in a nearby car factory. I haven't made any friends here nor met anyone I knew from Fuyuki.

I don't know if not making friends is good for me or bad, but all I wanted is to start anew again. I know that the time I've served in prison wasn't enough to pay for all my wrongdoings, especially to my little sister.

Yes, I feel sad, but not because I'm practically all alone in this apartment, but because I feel that no matter how much I repent or kill myself, I could never be a good person again, in the way I see myself.

I found asking myself, "What if I rebelled against Zouken instead of bending down to him and practically making me his slave?" But ironically, I can't find myself giving out a define answer to my own question. If I was successful in bringing him down, I guess I'll just be a larger bastard and might have done something much worst than killing someone. If I didn't succeed, on the other hand, I all my efforts against him will just be nothing.

However, the closest answer I could give is that I will fail, because Zouken is a powerful magus, an immortal for that one too. Since I practically can't do magic, I guess me winning against him is truly impossible.

But then again, if I wasn't really selfish that time, I should just have at least refused to carry out his orders of raping Sakura and saving her from him. In that way, maybe I should have enjoyed having a normal life, without someone controlling me against my will.

After all the thinking I've done, the only way I could have redeemed myself is that I should have been brave and shouldn't have been that old man's lap dog right from the start.

_Or_ I should have just secretly helped my little sister and made her topple this madman, Zouken Matou. I shouldn't have been self-centered and should have ready to face death, just to save someone from that old man's grasp.

Still, I didn't realize this earlier and still became just like him, someone so cruel and heartless. I learned everything I've done wrong, the hard way.

That is the reason why I wrote this. Because I wanted people to realize who I am, what I did, what happened to me and what should have I done. By writing this, I hope there will be less people only interested on their own pride and more people caring about other people.

But life goes on for me, yes, and as I said, I want to start over again. I plan on taking a college degree, specifically something that has to do with chemistry. I dunno, but some things never change for me. I still would love to find a girl whom I could impress. But this time, she will be the only one, I promise that to myself. Also, I really could be proud of something that I worked for. Besides, being a chemist can be used for a good pick-up line like "Hey, I'm a chemist. I just want to know how you would react to me." Right?

Ha ha.

And that's all folks. Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed every single minute of reading my "murder guide". And always remember, guys, the most important thing is…

…Not having STD.

-Shinji Matou

P.S: Zouken also told me in a letter that there was no funeral held for Sakura. On the other hand, rumor has it that _she's still alive._


End file.
